Un momento vale una vida
by zVantySnape
Summary: Harry ha cometido un error que puede costarle la ruptura y con ella, la felicidad. Fict Terminado. HP…DM
1. La pelea

**Disclaimer **Propiedad, Rowling. Yo me limito a leer sus libros y a hacer hipótesis alternativas ;)

**Un momento vale una vida**

Harry ha cometido un error que puede costarle la ruptura y con ella, la felicidad. Oneshot que quizá amplíe. HP...DM

**Un momento vale una vida**

**_Capítulo 1. _La pelea**

- Adiós.

Frialdad, suficiencia... su voz marcaba autoridad y el chico no pudo más que callar y asentir con la cabeza. Era lo único. Y no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando el chico rubio desapareció por el largo y frío pasillo del tercer piso, entonces, supo qué era lo que debía haber dicho. Una palabra, quizá tres.

- No. Yo... te amo.

Exacto. Sólo que no las dijo. Se hundieron en su garganta y no vieron la luz.

Todo, absolutamente todo, de repente era confuso y nada parecía tener lógica alguna.

Pero si hacía una hora escasa ambos... No. Y ya jamás se repetiría.

Frío y silencio serían la respuesta.

Pero su mente ahora parecía repetirle unas palabras "no me mires así porque no creo que vaya a cambiar de idea". Ahora no recordaba si Draco las llegó a decir o no, y si ya todo era producto de su trastornada imaginación que también había decidido burlarse de él.

Dolor e incomprensión.

Sí, pero si tan sólo hubiera contestado... pero es que entonces no estaba seguro.

Entonces no. Ahora daría cualquier cosa para regresar a ese momento.

Y no decir "gracias".

Era irónico.

Bueno, pensó desesperado, al menos fui educado, pude haberle insultado o algo peor... Pero todo ello sólo servía para que Harry supiera que un segundo puede cambiar una vida.

Debía volver, volver y contestarle de verdad. De verdad. De corazón.

Porque ahora lo sabía. Sólo había un motivo.

Un sentimiento que no reconoció.

_Amor_.

-------------------------------------------

NdA ¿Visteis OC, cuando a Ryan le ocurre lo mismo con Marissa?


	2. Un dolor y una idea

**_Capítulo 2. _Un dolor y una idea**

Y sus amigos lo notaron.

Harry estaba distante, parecía incluso arrogante; puesto que ya nada le importaba, qué más le daba una expulsión o una pelea si ya no le veía valor a su existencia...

Ciertamente, estaba afectado. Mucho.

Y sabía porqué, no había que ser un gran genio...

Bueno, ciertamente, sí había que serlo puesto que la relación era... desconocida para el resto del alumnado.

Incluyendo a Hermione y a Ron.

A todos.

Justo por eso, Harry no tenía con quién hablar de esto, alguien que lo apoyara incondicionalmente, alguien que dijera que todo saldría bien y que no se preocupara, que volvería a besar a ese chico rubio de Slytherin.

Pero nadie lo sabía. Hermione le había preguntado que porqué se encontraba así de deprimido, que porqué estaba tan irascible últimamente.., Harry comprendió que había llegado el momento de explicar a su mejor amiga el porqué de su desidia, y al tratar de comenzar la frase, rozó su frente retirando unos mechones rebeldes.

Hermione supuso que era por Voldemort, la cicatriz, la conexión... todo esto dijo a una velocidad a la que Harry no pudo más que asentir y callar.

La chica castaña le dio ánimos y salió de la Sala Común, dejando a Harry solo, solo y desconsolado, lamentándose de que le había ocurrido lo mismo, dos veces, en apenas seis días.

Y regresó a sus pensamientos, lo único que podía hacer era aislar su mente, fingir que nada era importante y que él era feliz. Absurdo.

Y veía a Draco hablando con su Corte – perdón, sus amigos – y sabía que él tampoco estaba bien. Que sufría...

Resuelto, se levantó de un saltó de su silla en la Biblioteca sin prestar la menor atención a Ron, que llamaba su atención con una nueva idea para el trabajo o a la señora Prince, que gritaba algo de ruidos y pedía explicaciones y pérdida de puntos.

Estaba decidido.

-------------------------------------------

**NdA **Y al final decidí hacer un minifict XD Vaya, al final tendrá tres o cuatro chaps como muxo... Gracias por tu review, GabyKinomoto :)


	3. Deja que te cuente

**Disclaimer **Propiedad, Rowling. Yo me limito a leer sus libros y a hacer hipótesis alternativas ;)

**Un momento vale una vida**

¡Gracias Earwen Riddle (NdA: psicólogos... XD), X-Hyo, MEIKO y Conacha por vuestros reviews !!!

-------------------------------------------

**_Capítulo 3. _Deja que te cuente**

- ¿Qué?

¿Eso era odio? ¿Era esa mirada una de rencor y de superioridad?

Lo era, afirmó Harry para sí mismo. Aún así, siguió sujetando el brazo del rubio.

- Tengo que decirte

- Tienes que largarte – cortó Malfoy, y haciendo una mueca – Ya.

- No. – mirada seria – No, espera.. – siguió tomando con su mano al rubio - no tienes que..

- ¿Que no tengo que qué, Potter? - a Harry no se pasó por alto que Draco usara su apellido.

- Que cortarme, que... que Mira, yo te hablo – Draco levantó una ceja – sí, yo te digo todo lo que tengo que decir, y.. luego tú, tú..

- Te doy una bofetada y me voy.

- sí, si... piensas que...

- Comienza – retó Draco.

Y te observo. Y pasas la mano por tu cabeza, desesperado, enredando tus dedos entre el suave azabache de tus cabellos, mientras un escalofrío recorre mi alma. Yo sé lo que siento. ¿Y tú?

- Draco, sé que he sido un mal novio, no sé.. quiero decir que igual... quizá no sepa.. cómo actuar en algunas ocasiones, cómo decir algo, expresar mis sentimientos... Nunca había estado ante algo así, una relación tan fuerte con alguien... y nunca que habían dicho que me querían... entonces, no sabía qué decirte, pero no fue porque yo no sintiese lo mismo... – Miró fijamente a su antiguo novio - ..Y, si después de esto no quieres.. volver a hablarme, yo... creo que lo entenderé.., porque yo sé que si hubiera creído que tú no me correspondías, me hubiera sentido muy herido, Draco, como si hubiera perdido una parte de mí... La más importante – sonrió triste - Pero hay algo que sí que sé – afirmó, muy seguro de sí mismo – algo que siempre he sabido y algo que siempre sentiré, y eso es que te amo. – hizo ademán de irse, Draco le había escuchado y no parecía reaccionar ante sus sinceras y sentidas palabras – Adiós, Draco – susurró.

Harry sabía que amaba a ese chico, pero entendía que si el rubio ya no le correspondía, debía abandonar.

Sí, permitiendo así que Draco fuera feliz... incluso sin él.

Era más importante que su felicidad. Después de todo.. ¿no es eso lo que presupone el amor, no significa todo aquello de dar y no esperar nada por ello, no es justo eso lo que hace sentir un amor sincero?

Había aprendido tanto del amor en esos días tan dolorosos... dispuesto a marcharse, se giró despacio y comenzó a andar, perdiéndose tras una de las columnas de alabastro del Colegio.

Dejando atrás a Draco. Por siempre.

Que fuera realmente feliz... Sin él.

-----FIN-----

O

O

O

O

O

Ehm, ampliaré (no soy tan malvada XD)

O

O

O

Era más importante que su felicidad. Después de todo.. ¿no es eso lo que presupone el amor, no significa todo aquello de dar y no esperar nada por ello, no es justo eso lo que hace sentir un amor sincero?

Sintió un tirón. ¿La túnica se había enganchado en algún sitio? No. Era Draco, deteniéndolo.

- Yo...

Draco parecía más débil que nunca, Harry se acercó lento y tomo su mano – Dime..

- Por supuesto que te perdono. – afirmó Draco a media voz, sonriendo y acariciando el rebelde cabello de Harry. – No debí tomármelo tan en serio, pero entonces no sabía si tú..

Harry sonrió a su amante, cortando su disculpa, y lo hizo tomándolo suavemente contra su pecho, en un firme abrazo, besándolo tiernamente, mostrándole al rubio exactamente lo que realmente éste significaba para él... Todo.

-----FIN-----

Espero que os haya gustado ;)

"..No quiero tus besos que son fingidos no quiero tus caricias que son vanas lo único que quiero es tu amor, dame tu amor constante, que no se acabe nunca..." Dark-pathson.


End file.
